J'ai vue un ange
by LXS
Summary: Je le regarde dormir, ma décision est prise. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, et puis c'est son anniversaire. O.S


Auteur : Liquid Fantasy  
Titre : j'ai vue un ange ...  
Base : Dir en grey  
Univers : Alternatif -ouai ils font pas de musique dans ma fic et les autres ne sont même pas exsitant sorry pour les fans/ventilateurs-  
Couple : KyôxToshiya -vous aviez des doutes ?-  
Disclamer : ils sont pas à moi, ils sont à eux même, à leur famille, à Inou Sushi, à leur maison de prod, voilà je crois que j'ai oublier personne. Ceci est un one shot, une histoire inventé qui n'aura sans doute jamais lieu dans la réalité (oui on peut toujours avoir de l'espoir lol). Homophobes, Racistes, passés votre chemin merci !

Je le regarde dormir, ma décision est prise. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, et puis c'est son anniversaire. Je le vois bouger et le drap qui recouvrait son corps tombe au sol, me dévoilant sa nudité. Je le trouve tellement beau, sa peau blanche éclairé par un faible rayon lunaire. Cette image est tellement pure, elle m'inspire quelques textes sombres.

Je sais qu'il aime ce que j'écris, et des fois il me surprend à écrire également quelques petites choses, généralement il me les offres. Je suis tellement heureux de le voir près de moi chaque jours qui passent. Il me rend ma joie, mon sourire, mes angoisses se sont évaporées. Il m'a sauvé d'un sombre puis sans fond dans lequel je m'étais plongé, pour n'en ressortir qu'avec ses caresses, ses baisers, ses regards.

Un ange qui m'a profondément touché, un être touché par la grâce des dieux dort dans mon lit, fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit la première fois ou nous avons fais l'amour. Je sais que j'en ferais rire plus d'un à pensé ainsi de l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux. Mais jamais aucun mot ne sera assé fort pour lui exprimer ma gratitude, ma reconnaissance. Il m'a sauvé d'une noyade de dépression, de sanglots, de sang.

Le sait - il au moins ? J'aimerais le lui dire mais comment oser le réveiller ? Cet être si pure, si tendre, ne mérite pas un être aussi pitoyable que moi. Je le vois encore me disputé avec une moue boudeuse la première fois que je lui ai dis. Il est tellement passionné, mais tellement fragile.

J'ai tellement peur de le brisé, par une étreinte. J'ai tellement peur de le blessé par un baiser. J'ai tellement peur de me réveiller et de m'apercevoir que toute cette histoire est un rêve. Mais un rêve tellement beau, tellement intense que j'ai plus envie de m'en défaire. Y rester pour l'eterniter. Une éternité qui ne meure jamais, une éternité qui n'en fini plus de m'enivrer chaque jours un peu plus de son odeur si douce.

Il m'a tellement donné, il vit pour moi. Il vit pour me faire vivre. Il vit pour me rendre ma joie et mes sourires. Je l'aime tellement. Il est entré dans ma vie comme une bouffé d'oxygène. Lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin, il m'a recueilli chez lui. Il m'a écouté, il m'a aider, aujourd'hui je suis un écrivain de talent grâce à lui.

Comment puis - je le remercier ?

Comment puis - je espérer de lui qu'il ne m'abandonne pas ?

Il est toute ma vie, mon univers, et je l'aime tellement. Sa fragilité, me perturbe, depuis quelques jours, le soir il se réfugie dans mes bras pour pleurer. Il a peur de m'en parler. J'espère pouvoir savoir ce qu'il lui arrive demain.

Ma surprise lui fera - t – elle plaisir ? Depuis le temps qu'il rêve d'aller aux mille manèges je pense. J'ai hâte qu'il découvre tout ça. Je veux revoir son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire, ses yeux brillé de joie. Il va être survolté, et voudra faire toutes les attractions. Et voilà qu'il re-pleure dans son sommeil. Je m'approche de lui et tout doucement, je lui caresse la joue. Il m'appelle, il a l'air de souffrir, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Tendrement, je le réveil, et il se blottit contre moi. Il paraît tellement fragile. Mais il est tellement fort.  
Il me regarde de ses yeux encore pleins de larmes, et il me raconte tout. Il a des problèmes avec sa famille. C'est ce qui le rend triste. J'aimerais tellement qu'il ne pleure plus, pourquoi ne m'en a – t – il pas parler avant ?

Il avait honte ... Un être au sang noir, un être cruel, lui a fait subir mille souffrances ... Mon ange, je donnerais mon âme au diable pour que dans ta prochaine vie tu sois pure et innocent jusqu'à l'éternité. Ses pleures se calme.

Il m'embrasse timidement, je veux le faire vivre sa vie pleinement, imaginant que demain arrive la fin du monde, imaginant qu'il nous sera impossible de continuer notre chemin ensemble. Sa main ressert la mienne.

- Imagine que demain c'est la fin du monde, imagine qu'on ne pourra plus rien faire demain ... Il me regarde surpris. Vivons dans cette idée là, vivons pleinement notre vie comme si demain n'arriverais jamais

Il me sourit, je préfère le voir ainsi.

- Demain sera la fin d'un monde, et la naissance d'un nouveau, me dit – il

- Repose toi, nous aurons beaucoup de secondes à dépenser tout à l'heure.

Il se rendort, toujours blottit contre moi. Quelques heures passent et le soleil fait son apparition. Les rayons de l'astre solaire inondes la chambre, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être gêné. Au contraire, je l'entend soupiré, je souris.

Ma main glisse doucement sur sa hanche, et puis délicatement je repose son corps sur le matelas. Et je l'embrasse tout doucement, il ouvrit ses grands yeux marron, répondant à mes baisers, il pose sa main sur ma nuque et approfondit ce baiser. Il me laisse à bout de souffle. Et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour mon ange lui dis – je en caressant tendrement sa joue, bon anniversaire

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Merci me fit – il timidement

- Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner, et je vais préparé une surprise, prépare toi, nous allons bientôt sortir

- D'accord, pour cette nuit je voulais te dire ...

- Sssshhhh ! Tu n'as rien à me dire mon ange lui souriais – je

Je l'embrasse, puis je me lève et vais préparer notre sortie. Je l'entend aller à la douche. Je prépare un petit festin pour notre journée. Je l'entend finir rapidement sa douche, puis il va s'habiller. Avant de me rejoindre dans la cuisine et de m'enlacer tendrement, m'embrassant doucement dans le cou. Je souris, il me chatouille.

Il va prendre son petit déjeuner, avec moi, puis je lui dis que j'ai beaucoup de surprises pour lui aujourd'hui. Il a un sourire de gamin, je commence par lui offrir, l'intégrale des livres d'un auteurs qu'il chéri particulièrement. Ses propres livres étant réellement dans un mauvais état à force de lecture et relecture. Il ne sait pas quoi me dire.

Je vais prendre ma douche après notre petit déjeuner, il reste dans le salon avec ses bouquins, le nez plonger dans le premier. Je suis rapide, je le dérange d'une caresse sur sa nuque qui le fait frissonner. Il me sourit referme son livre, se lève et vient dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime ... me souffla t – il dans l'oreille

- Je t'aime tellement moi aussi mon ange lui répondais – je resserrant ma prise sur son corps parfait.

Il soupir, je lui souris, et je lui fais comprendre qu'une autre surprise l'attend. Nous mettons nos blousons, et je prends le sac de nourriture, il prend son livre pour la voiture, il n'aime pas beaucoup parler dans ses moments là.

Je fais vite, lorsqu'il relève la tête, il a fini son premier livre, j'ai bien fais de lui prendre le second volume. Ses yeux s'illumine d'un coup lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je le conduis à le fête foraine. Il me regarde et m'offre le plus beau de ses sourires.

Je me sens fondre sous son regard. Il prend son air de gamin et sautille sur son siège jusqu'à ce que j'arrête la voiture. Une fois arrêter, il descend rapidement du véhicule et fini par sautiller sur place avec un immense sourire qui barre son si doux visage.

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre, il me prend la main et me traine derrière lui, on commence par des petits manèges, il m'emmène même jusqu'au grand huit. Puis nous allons manger dans un parc en amoureux, près de la fête foraine. Nous mangeons tranquillement tout se passe bien, et il sourit, il a l'air tellement heureux.

Durant l'après midi, nous nous baladons près des stande, j'ai réussi à lui avoir un gros nounours mauve avec une couche et un bonnet de nuit. Et d'autres plus petites, nous faisons beaucoup d'aller retour avec la voiture.

L'après midi touche à sa fin. Il sera bientôt l'heure, nous devons nous mettre en route. Je lui prend tendrement la main, et le dirige doucement vers notre destination. Arriver à quelques pas du manège, je lui demande de fermer les yeux pour qu'il ai l'entière surprise. J'ai loué pour une heure le carrousel. Son manège préféré.

Nous prenons place dans la nacelle la plus fermée, je ne veux pas qu'on nous vois, je ne veux pas que l'on nous juge. Etre un couple homosexuel même de nos jours reste tabou ... Je lui fais prendre place et lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'exécute, avant de me regarder très surpris.

Il m'offre un grand sourire avant de se lover contre moi. A ce moment précis, je sais que j'ai chasser les sombres souvenirs qui le ronge depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il se relève, et se met à califourchon sur mes genoux.

Il place mes mains sur ses hanches sous son pull, et j'en profite pour les balader. Il m'embrasse, et ondule du bassin sur mes genoux. J'ai atrocement chaud, et ses mains ne m'aide pas. Notre baiser prend fin lorsque nous sommes à bout de souffle, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de laisser sa marque sur mon cou. Il relève un peu sa tête pour me souffler sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Fais moi l'amour Kyô ...

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, que j'aime le sentir sur moi. Je lui déboutonne son pantalon, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, il sursaute lorsque je lui ai prit son membre en main. Mais il se laisse faire, et tout s'enchaine très vite, nous nous retrouvons nu, et nous faisons l'amour.

Cette nouvelle union, est plus intense encore que les précédentes. Lorsque nous finissons, nous nous rhabillons, et nous savourons, un instant les tours de manège. Il se blottit contre moi, et soupir. Je lui caresse tendrement le bras. Il a l'air tellement heureux.

Le manège s'arrête enfin, Je crois qu'il s'est endormi contre moi. Je n'ose le réveiller, pourtant il le faut. Je lui caresse la nuque, ses yeux fatigués s'ouvrent.

- Nous devons y aller mon ange, lui murmurais – je à l'oreille, son visage se lève vers le miens et m'embrasse doucement, nous nous séparons une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle.

Nous nous levons, ensemble, il me prend la main, que j'aime ce contact qu'il garde avec moi. Nous sortons du manège, puis de la fête foraine. Il m'emmène à la voiture, et me demande à rentrer. Nous prenons place et je démarre, nous sommes vite de retour à la maison. Une nouvelle surprise l'attend.

Il me regarde, légèrement surpris avant de se diriger vers le paquet. Il l'ouvre tout timide. Ai – je bien fais ? ...  
Après quelques minutes de déballage intense, il trouve enfin la boîte. Il tremble en l'ouvrant, et il découvre enfin la bague.

- Tu ... Tu veux bien ... Etre totalement à moi, et être mon fiancé ? Lui demandais – je légèrement tendu, appréhendant sa réaction.

Cette dernière ne tarde pas, et il se jette dans mes bras, et nous tombons tous les deux sur le canapé.

- Je t'aime, je te laisserais jamais, merci me dit – il en pleurant.

- Ne pleure plus, lui dis – je en souriant, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime aussi ...

Nous nous embrassons passionnément, à croire que tout ceci nous avait manquer, il retire son pull, et son tee-shirt, et me ré-embrasse, avec fièvre et passion. Je le soulève tout doucement, avant de me mettre sur lui. Nous refaisons l'amour.

Il accepte ma demande, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Trop fatigué par toutes ces émotions, il s'endort. Je l'emmène dans notre chambre, où je l'allonge dans le lit tendrement. Avant de le rejoindre, pour le prendre dans mes bras, et de m'endormir près de lui.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis seul dans le lit. Je me relève un peu et je le vois qui m'observe avec un doux sourire.

J'ai trouver la paix dans son regard.

Owari.


End file.
